A crankshaft of an engine can convert linear motion from reciprocating pistons into rotational motion. Generally, the crankshaft can protrude out of a cylinder block of the engine and is rotatable in response to the linear motion of the reciprocating pistons. The crankshaft can extend through a timing cover coupled to the cylinder block. The timing cover generally covers and protects timing gears, belts, and/or chains of the engine. Often, a crankshaft seal can be disposed between the crankshaft and the timing cover to prevent lubricant loss from the engine and/or contamination of the gears, belts, and chains. Crankshaft seals have a tendency to translate along the crankshaft.